


Strong for Alpha

by Ohio_Doe



Series: Sold to Alpha [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bathtub Sex, Fluff and Smut, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Omega Dean, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rainbow Babies, Sad Castiel (Supernatural), Sad Dean Winchester, Sad with a Happy Ending, Smut, Triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohio_Doe/pseuds/Ohio_Doe
Summary: Dean and Cas run into some hardships along the way to finding happiness.Will he be able to cope?





	Strong for Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. Like, really sorry.  
> Trigger warming for miscarriage and depression. If this triggers you, I would advise to stop reading.  
> This work is unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.

Dean stuck close to the house weeks following their first shared mating cycle. When he was away from Castiel too long, he would get antsy and a bad mood would start brewing. It was like being away from the scent of his mate relaxed him. Castiel seemed almost the same way. He tried to do as much as he could from his home office – even thinking of that room made Dean blush – and only took major pack business elsewhere. Dean would play with his alpha’s record play and extensive collection while we waited to be reunited. When Cas was gone, he’d either hang around their room or lounge on the couch wearing an old t-shirt of his alpha.

He never thought he’d be clingy, but the revelation of true mates wanting him to hold the alpha closer, unable to let him go too far. The nights that they didn’t make love or fuck dirty, Castiel would hold him, murmuring plans for their future. A future Dean had thought come one morning when he woke to the alpha’s nose buried in his neck, devouring the sweet smell of pregnancy.

God’s did that make him happy. The scent of pride and joy emanating from the omega, making him smile.

A quirky redhead by the name of Charlie was the tech at his first sonogram. She was all smiles and happy beta scent, so when Cas whispered “Don’t be fooled, she can hack her way into the White House and Pentagon. Not saying she hasn’t tried or succeeded before, mind you.” He was quite pleasantly surprised.   

Of course Mary was over the moon, so happy to have a grandpuppy on the way. Of course, Dean did seek his mother’s approval and advice in all things baby. She’d had two, afterall. She’d offered to come to town to help prepare the nursery, making sure he had everything he needed. She would bring Sam, make him do some heavy lifting. He’d gushed about how happy Cas was with the pregnancy development, about his lack of morning sickness.

 

 

Dean gushed too soon. He woke to Castiel’s gentle caress on his cheek and the smell of rotten apples and burnt honey. The smell of pregnancy all but gone, the air tinged with blood and depression. When they arrived home from the hospital, Dean almost shut down. He’d locked himself in the library, drowning himself in music and books. He couldn’t even look at the nursery.

For a month, Cas had to coerce Dean to eat, even when he did, it was bare minimum. The night he’d make his way into their bedroom, he wouldn’t let Castiel touch him, filled with regret of not being good enough to carry their pup. He felt full of death and decay, feeling rotten to the core. Dean knew the alpha hurt too, knew that the pup was also his, but Dean was the one who’d carried the child to its death.

The month following, Dean finally left the house, making his way to Singer Salvage. Spending too much time focusing on his failure to carry their child was getting too much for Dean. He hoped the old coot would let him get his hands dirty, fill his time with something besides crying and sleeping.

The old man’s expression was hard but his eyes showed a bit of understanding at his loss. With a nod of his head, some instructions, and something that sounded like the word “idjit” thrown his way, Dean was elbows deep in an old rusted car.

Castiel wasn’t exactly excited to see his mate spend time with someone who wasn’t him when he was trying to heal emotionally but seeing Dean leave the house was worth it.

 

 

“Boy, you gotta talk to him. It was his pup too.” Bobby said, popping his head under the hood of a car Dean was pretending to work on. “He feels almost the same as you, ya idjit.”

Dean had picked up the habit of chewing on his lip, gnawing it raw and red. Dean had been avoiding the old man, who had taken it upon himself to tell Dean what to do and when to do it, not only about work.

“Bobby, come on.” Dean let the hood fall shut. “You know I can’t. I’ve been too much of a pig headed omega and I’ve probably scared him off. He’s probably got his eye on some prettier omega. One who can carry his pups.”

The beta gave Dean such an incredulous look. “Boy, if you think that something like this will drive your mate away, you don’t know our alpha as well as I thought. Castiel isn’t like that. He never was and never will be.” Bobby pulled a flask from his jacket, taking a slug, and continued. “That man was so focused on work before you came along, taking all responsibility onto his shoulders. When you showed up here, he started letting us take on some of that work. The way things should be.” He shooed the omega and gruffly told him to come back only when he’d talked to the alpha.

Dean slowly made his way home, mulling over how to confront his alpha. He’d been such a poor mate, only taking into consideration how he felt. Yes, Dean held the pup, but Cas held Dean so close to his heart. If he was hurting, Cas was hurting too.

Inside their home, Dean found Castiel sitting on his office couch with his head in his hands, music playing softly from his computer. Dean cleared his throat, making his presence known.

Castiel raised his eyes to meet his mate’s. “Hello Dean.”

Sitting next to the alpha, Dean took a deep steadying breath. “Hiya, Cas.” He cleared his throat. “I want to say something and I want you to listen to me. You don’t need to respond right away but I’d like you to listen.” He paused, long enough for Cas to nod his head in agreement. “So, I know I’ve been distant. Gods, do I know. After the baby, I didn’t want to feel anything anymore. I didn’t want to disappoint you anymore than I already had. I should have been able to carry your child. I should have been strong enough. But I wasn’t. And I wasn’t strong enough to help with your pain. I felt so crushed and broken because I couldn’t do the one thing we wanted most.”

Dean took a shaky breath, Castiel’s eyes misting over. “I know I’ve failed you. I know I’ve been a disappointment and not everything you’ve hoped for. I’ve let you down and I’ve let myself down. I shut off, I shut down, and I gave up. I love you, Castiel, and I am so sorry for how I’ve been. I should have been lifting you up and holding you when I was curled up and crying, alone. I’m probably not quite ready to the way things were before, but I would like for you to hold me tonight, Cas. I miss your arms around me.” Dean sat for a second, neither of them moving. “I think I’m done talking now.”

Castiel scooped Dean up into his arms, holding him close to his chest. “Oh, Omega, I would love nothing more than to hold you.” He kissed Dean’s raw lips. “I love you, my omega. You are far from weak. You are the strongest person I know.”

 

Castiel did hold Dean that night, close and tight to his chest, nose pressed deep into his scent gland. For the first time in months, Dean smiled. Going as close as he could to the way things were before, Dean threw himself into a routine. He’d wake up, eat breakfast with Cas, head to Bobby’s for a while, enjoy Star Wars Saturday with bubbly Charlie, and sleep in Cas’ arms. A month passed just the same, until Dean felt so close to being normal again.

For the first time in a while, Dean woke up from a rather naughty dream, hard and wet. Turning over, the omega crawled up Castiel’s body and sat on his lap, the alpha still sleeping. Lowering his head, Dean scented the alpha, running his nose back and forth over Cas’ scent gland. His scent was so potent here, even in sleep. Honey and cinnamon filled his nostrils, causing Dean to groan low in his throat.

“Alpha, wake up.” Dean whispered, rubbing the back of his hand over Castiel’s cheek. “Alpha, wake up for me. I need you.”

The alpha’s nostrils flared in sleep, smelling Dean’s slick, his cock growing hard with every inhale. His eyelids fluttered open, finally waking up.

“Finally, Alpha.” Dean purred into the alpha’s mouth, licking his way in. “I woke up wanting you, baby. It’s been so long. I need you.”

Castiel groaned, half thrusting his hips into his mate’s ass. “Omega, so sweet. So pretty on top of me. Are you sure, my omega?”

Dean appreciated the care in the alpha’s words, in his eyes. But now wasn’t the time for that. “Yes, Alpha. I need you. I want you, Cas. Please.” He backed his way slowly down Cas’ lithe body, pulling his boxers off as he went. As he made his way up, ridding himself of his clothes, he licked the alpha’s hardened cock, sucking the head into his mouth before popping off, pulling a gasp out of the man.

“The feel of your mouth, omega, could almost compete with the feel of your ass.” Castiel groaned. “You are amazing, omega. Come here.” Castiel pulled his mate up the bed, seating his cock along his own, drawing a groan from both men.

“So hard for me, Alpha. I can’t wait to feel you inside of me again.” Dean shallowly thrusted his cock against Cas’, resting his hands flat on his chest, supporting his weight. “Are you going to give me your knot, Alpha?”

“I’ll give you whatever you want, Omega. I would give you the world.” Castiel’s breath stuttered out, feeling his mate’s flesh against his for the first time in so long. He snaked his hand behind the omega, sinking a finger in without warning, making Dean to whimper and shudder. Castel worked his finger into the slick hole, slipping in a second finger, finding the bundle of nerves that made Dean moan and write against his front. “You open so beautifully for me, Dean. You’re so wet, baby. So wet for my knot.”

Dean bit his lip, nodding wildly. “Yes, Alpha. All for you. Just for you.” He rode back onto Castiel’s fingers and thrusted up in between their bodies, finding friction against his alpha. When Castiel added a third finger, he shook his head, trying to stop his ministrations. “No, baby. I want to cum with you inside of me. I want to feel you cum. Please, I need you.” Dean whimpered at the loss of fingers inside of him.

Castiel led the head of his cock to Dean’s entrance, pressing inside slowly. He inched his way in, so slowly, letting Dean feel him, writhe on top of him, as he so slowly sheathed himself inside. “You’re so tight, Omega. So tight and hot around me.” Castiel ground out, his teeth clenched and gnashing.

“Gods yes, Alpha. You feel so big.” Dean ground himself down, swiveling his hips. “You fill me so good. I’m so full with you inside of me.”

Castiel wrapped his arms around his mate, flipping them, pushing Dean deep into the mattress. Wrapping Dean’s legs around him, his thrusts hit so deep into his mate, causing him to scream in pleasure. He wanted to make this so good for Dean, so good for his strong, beautiful mate.

“Fuck, Alpha, you feel so good. So good.” Dean babbled. Thrust after thrust hitting his prostate over again, each time he moaned and called out in pleasure. He was so sensitive from months of being untouched. Months of distancing himself from Castiel. His mate, his lover, his alpha. He’d been selfish.

“So beautiful, my mate. Gods, you are so beautiful, and strong, and so amazing, baby. I love you, Dean. You are everything I need.” Castiel thrusted hard and deep, wanting to please his mate. He wanted to show his mate how much he loved him.

Dean whimpered at his mate’s words. “I’m so close, Alpha.” He body wound tighter and tighter, Castiel’s swollen knot hitting his rim with every thrust. “Alpha. So close. I’m...” Dean groaned deep and his body went ridged, shooting cum in between their close bodies.

Castiel shoved his knot into Dean’s sopping hole, knot popping and seed flowing, load after load pumping into Dean. “Dean, so perfect. So beautiful, baby.” He grunted as a second load emptied itself into his pliant mate. Heart beats matched in pace and breathing labored, Cas tried to reposition them into a more comfortable position. They held each other as their bodies calmed down, sweat cooling on their skin.

“Her name would have been Emma.” Dean broke the silence, breath hitched. “Our daughter, her name was going to be Emma.”

Castiel rubbed his hand up and down Dean’s back. “That’s a beautiful name, Dean. She would have been so gorgeous. I imagine she’d look like you.”

The fact that Castiel had thought of their daughter made his heart squeeze inside of his chest. He’d kept his thoughts and dreams from the alpha for months while we wallowed in his own sadness and pity party for one. It was still hard sometimes to realize that Castiel actually did care about him, about their pups. Sometimes it slipped his mind that Castiel would never been like his father, like the alphas where he was from. Castiel loved him. And he loved his alpha.

 

 

When Dean’s next heat hit, it hit hard. Harder than normal. He’d leaked more slick that he ever had in his life, nearly ruining the mattress, soiling the office couch (again), and most likely scarring the maid with the amount of sheets he had to wash. Cas had hit rut too, making Dean’s heat that much more raw and wild. Castiel had even made him cum while still knotted to his mate, moving his hips in a way only masters could.

The last knot of their shared mating cycle was slow and soft compared to all the rest. Dean and Castiel were aching all over and they both smelled rather ripe. Castiel slowly thrusted up into Dean, holding his hips still above him. Foreheads resting against each other, breath being shared in the most amazing way, making them seem closer. Both men babbling their love and affection, unable to do much more than move with one another, kiss each other, and slowly come undone together.

“Even after this entire heat, omega, you are still so hot and tight around me.” Castiel sighed out. “Just as tight as the first time I took you, baby. Even with all of my cum inside of you, you still want more. Don’t you?” Dean tiredly nodded his head, whimpering, shaking each time the alpha hit his prostate. “So sensitive, baby. Feeling every inch of me when I go slow like this.” He groaned. “I’m so close, omega.”

“Yes. Yes, me too.” Dean whined out, his gut coiling tight. “Me too alpha, knot me. Fill me with your cum, Cas. Breed me so good.” His breath hitched, unsure how Castiel would respond. Seeing the alpha respond by nailing his prostate harder and harder was his undoing. He came hard and long, feeling his alphas knot pop into his pink, used hole and empty even more potent seed into his womb.

He knew what he said and so did Castiel. He’d asked him to breed him, he wanted to carry their pups, make a family with his alpha. He could smell happy and hope waft off the alpha, making him smile into his mate’s chest. Maybe this time, Dean would be strong enough. Maybe this time, he could be strong enough for their pups and his mate.

 

 

At Dean’s 12 week sonogram, it seemed that the single heartbeat he and Cas had expected turned into two. Changes had been made of course, a second of everything had to be purchased and more room needed to be made in the house. They were happy at the development, if not overjoyed. Dean’s rainbow baby had turned into two magnificent heartbeats and he couldn’t be more thrilled.

 

At Dean’s 16 week sonogram, Charlie nearly choked on her gum. Pausing the machine and turning the screen. They’d been wrong. It wasn’t two heartbeats, it was three. The color drained from Castiel’s face but he prevailed, yet again having to purchase a third of everything. He’d never felt closer to Cas than when he could listen to their pups’ heartbeats. Not only was it something they made, it was a result of being able to overcome their hardships. No matter what life throws at you, you can always jump the hurtles in your way.

 

Mary and Sam were supposed to be arriving later, so Dean was nervous. He felt huge and hungry all the time. Dean was never small, he’s even bigger for an omega, but his stomach was getting to be prominent. He almost looked as pregnant as a normal pregnancy at full term. At week 22, Dean felt huge. He felt bloated and fat, he wanted to eat everything under the sun. Cas fed him anything he wanted, which wasn’t helping matters. “Have to keep my mate fed and happy.” Yeah, whatever. Wanted to make Dean fat and unable to leave the house.

He tried to straighten up but of course the maid everything look like it came from a magazine. So for twenty minutes, Dean just waddled around the house, fluffing random pillows, moving things from here to there, he even changed his outfit once or twice. Maternity were comfortable but they weren’t the cutest.

When the doorbell rang, Dean waddled his way to the front pf the house bur Cas got there first. He hugged him mom as tight as he could with three babies in between them, doing the same for Sam.

“Dean, I want to let you know I didn’t tell him. He figured it out.” she looked over her shoulder, toward the car. John F’ing Winchester stood at the hood of the Impala, looking mean and drunk. He looked old too.

He just nodded, letting as take the lead. Of course his mate graciously welcomed everyone, including John, into their home. He didn’t exactly posture around John, but he didn’t relax completely like when they were alone, always on alert.

During dinner, Dean took his usual seat next to his alpha, Mary to his right, and Sam and John on the opposite side. He would joke with Sam about their childhood and coo over the babies with Mary. John sat quietly and ate his food slowly, focusing more on his beer than the steak.

“I have some names picked out, but Cas and I are still spit balling some around. One of the babies is hiding so we don’t know if it’s a boy yet or not.” Dean told Mary, rubbing his belly. “But I have a feeling they’re all going to be strong little boys, mom. Strong just like their daddy.” He peaked over to his alpha, who was discussing some sort of math with his brother. Of course they would.

“Unlike you.” John murmured.

The room fell quiet, a silent growl emanating from the head of the table, a silent threat. “John, would you care to speak up? I don’t think I heard you clearly.” Castiel’s blue eyes like knives.

John took a slow drag of his beer, eyes straying from the Alpha to Dean and back. “I said, the babies may be strong, but Dean wasn’t. He couldn’t even carry your first child. He was weak, just like I knew him to be.” He raised an eyebrow, inviting someone to prove him wrong.

Seeing his alpha try to reign in his anger was something spectacular. Cas’ nostrils flared, his hands balled into fists, and jaw clenched, he still exuded pure alpha rage with an eerie calm to his demeanor. He placed his hand over Dean’s, where they cradled their children, giving him a second to compose himself. “You will leave.” He ground out. “You will leave my territory, alone, and you will do it fast. If not, I will put out an order for any alpha who may find you to drag you back to me where I will happily deal with you myself.” Castiel warned.

With the incredulous look on his face to win any Oscar, John stood to his feet. “You’re choosing to protect some bitch over a fellow alpha? You’d pick a weak little slut?” John laughed. “You are not as good an alpha was everyone thinks. You’re just some hole-whipped alpha who can’t do his job.”

Castiel growled, shooting to his feet and around the table. “I said I want you gone and I will do it by any means necessary.” The alpha grabbed onto John’s shirt collar and connecting his fist into the older man’s jaw. A sickening crack sounded through the room, causing everyone to wince. “You either leave through my front door on your own two legs or I can drag you out and you will lose all help from me and my pack.” Castiel’s breathing was labored, his teeth gnashing. He pushed John toward the door.

“Leave,” his mother whispered, her voice quivering. “John, you will leave, or so help me, I will drag you out myself. I will not let you insult my son or my grandpups.” Her voice a little stronger.

John stood himself straight, shaking his arms out and correcting his shirt. Without another word, he turned and walked through the front door, slamming it behind him.

“Mary, I can get a house ready for you, and young Samuel.” Castiel offered, looking a bit tired. Until then, your rooms here can be yours as long as you need them.” He made his way to Dean’s side, kneeling next to him, taking his hands. “My sweet omega, how are you feeling? Are you okay?”

Dean leaned into his mate, pride welling up inside of him. “I’m perfect, Alpha. Nothing but a little worked up. The babies are just fine too. They felt you, Cas. They know how much you love them, love me.” He quickly planted a kiss at the corner of the alpha’s mouth, moving to stand up. “But I’m tired. I need to laydown.”

He bid everyone goodnight and slowly made his way to their room. He was achy and tired and just wanted to sleep but he had a better idea. Running a hot bath, Dean slipped into the water, relishing how it relaxed him. Closing his eyes, he caressed his belly, feeling his pups inside. He smiled, thinking of his babies, his little men. What would they look like? Would they all have Cas’ wild dark locks and Dean’s eyes? Or would they look all Cas? He hoped so. The alpha was beautiful and having three mini Cas’ running around would be something special.

“You know, hot baths are rumored to be unwise for the babies.” A gruff voice murmured in the doorway. “But damn do you look a sight like this, omega.”

Dean turned to see Cas and all his tall alpha goodness. “Oh no, what’ll I ever do?” He snorted a laugh, lifting his hand in a come hither motion. “Come join me, alpha. The bath is big enough for the five of us.”

The alpha smiled, and divested his clothes on the way to the tub. He scooted the omega forward so he could slip behind his mate, resting him against his chest. “You know, smart omega, that I love you. I will do anything you ask of me.” He whispered into Dean’s ear, rubbing the omega’s arms and sides softly.

The light passes of skin over his made his skin tingle and gooseflesh to spread down his arms and back. He hummed at the attention, the caresses of him mate. “I could think of a thing of two I’d love you to do right now.” Dean turned his head and looked up at the alpha under his thick lashes. “We haven’t had bath sex yet, Alpha.” He purred.

Cas smiled and stuck his nose into his mate’s neck, smelling his sweetness mixed with pregnancy and wisps of arousal start to make their way in. “We could always change that, baby. All you have to do is say the words, and I will do your bidding.”

Leaning forward a bit and lifting himself into the alpha’s lap, Dean turned and straddled his mate. His belly not making it easy. “I want you to fuck me in the bath, Alpha.” The words seemed weird and impossibly direct.

Castiel’s eyes darkened and he nodded, running his hands up the omega’s thighs. “I would love to, baby. But I can’t knot you in here. I would love to but I don’t want you catching pneumonia because I couldn’t pull out.” He chuckled, running his fingertips over Dean’s sensitive nipples, causing them to harden and peak. “You’re going to look so beautiful, wet and writhing.”

Dean moaned, moving the hand not cradling his stomach behind him, slipping two fingers past his entrance, prepping himself. He was so wet already, wanting for the alpha.

Castiel groaned at the sight of his pregnant mate touching himself, fingers smoothly gliding in and out of his hole, pumping unsteadily. When Dean added a third finger, Castiel’s cock twitched and leaked a bead of precome, anticipating how hot his mate would feel around him. He kissed his mate, tasting his way into his mouth, breathing hot and heavy.

Dean pulled back first, laying a hand on the alpha’s shoulder. “I’m ready, Alpha. So ready for you.” He held his belly with one hand, supporting their children, and the other he guided the alpha’s cock to his entrance. As he slowly lowered himself down, he moaned and panted. Pregnancy made him sensitive and when his alpha was inside of him, he felt every glorious inch. When he was seated, the alpha leaned him back a bit, supporting his weight, making sure his belly wouldn’t hit his own muscled stomach too hard. Leaning the omega back made for a better angle to hit his prostate, so he didn’t mind not being able to kiss Cas.

The alpha thrusted up into his mate, watching his cock disappear, sliding into the hot silk of his hole. “You are gorgeous, my mate. Look at you, taking me in like I’m nothing. So hot around me.” Castiel moaned, caressing Dean’s stomach. “So strong, Omega. Carrying our children. They’ll be so strong like you.”

With every thrust, more water sloshed out onto the floor, neither man caring, too deep into their passion to notice. “You’re so big.” Dean cried out, whimpering with every hit to his prostate bringing him closer to the edge. “Feels so good, Alpha. So good, going to make me cum.”

With purpose, Castiel thrusted his cock hard into his mate, over and over, causing Dean to groan and tighten his hold onto his shoulder. He was going to make the omega cum like this, make him cum o his cock alone, and he wasn’t finished. “Cum for me, baby. Omega.”

The coil snapped inside of Dean, his body going ridged, orgasm washing over his whole body. He fell lax against the alpha, sated. When his mate effortlessly list his pregnant body from the water, we just snuggled closer, smelling his mate. But it seemed Castiel wasn’t done with him yet.

Cas laid Dean down on the edge of the bed, pulling his mate to him so his weeping as sat at the edge of the bed. He gran his mates legs, hoisting them open and over his shoulders, and sheathed himself inside, causing the omega to moan. His thrusts dirty and fast.

“Alpha!” Dean raised a hand above his head and held onto the sheets for dear life, the other still cradling his stomach. “Yes, Alpha, fuck me. Fuck me hard.”

Castiel’s thrusts only sped up, hitting deeper and deeper into his mate, the coil tightening in his gut once again. He grabbed the omega’s cock, stroking it to his thrusts, fast and hard. “Gonna make you cum again, omega. Gonna make you feel so good. So hot, baby. So wet for your alpha.” Castiel grunted and panted, bringing a knee up on the bed, hitting inside this mate at new angle causing his to call out in ecstasy. His knot swelling and hitting his mate’s rim with every thrust.

Dean threw back his head, his mating scar prominent in the moonlight streaming through the windows. Sweat gleaming over his naked and writhing body, mouth open in pleasure.

Castiel couldn’t have conjured up a more beautiful sight. His pregnant mate, hold him and their children, taking him in to his entrance, savoring this feel of his body against his own. With one final thrust, the alpha shove his knot into his mate’s tight hole and came with what felt like the force of a thousand suns, feeling his mates body go ridged under his own, hand went with omega cum.

Being tied to his mate was one of his favorite things. Both being sated, Castiel maneuvered them both to a comfortable position, leaning Dean against his bent knees. He was happy, eyes roving over his mate. Dean smelled happy too. Smell content. He smelled like fresh baked apple pie, Castiel’s cinnamon smell sticking to him, making his smell that much more intoxicating.

Dean’s cheeks flushed and his eyelids dropping, Castiel pulled the duvet up to cover their naked bodies, letting Dean drift. He couldn’t ask for a better mate or a better person to carry his children. They were going to be dads. Three beautiful babies were going to be born to them and he would love and care for them as much as he could. He would support them, no matter their designation. Castiel would never treat one differently if they presented omega, even if all three did. He closed his eyes too, dreaming of what their future would be like, a dreamy smile on his lips.

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm sorry. But, it got better?


End file.
